The invention relates to a hinge, preferably a furniture hinge, comprising a hinge arm pivoted on a hinge axle mounted unmoveably on a cup-shaped, swivellable hinge part and provided with a tongue extending over the hinge axle or a cam eccentric to the hinge axle or a metering notch which slide on a leaf spring mounted with one end region on the swivellable hinge part and creating a closing moment in the closing region.
In a hinge of a similar type known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,474, the cup-shaped hinge part is provided on its side opposite the open side with a bridge on which a leaf spring is supported which is supported on its rear end on a bar formed onto the hinge part and which applies pressure with its front end to a cam disposed on the hinge arm in the region of the hinge axle bearing it. In the cup-shaped hinge part, two slots tapering towards the bottom are provided in which the hinge axle is movably guided and held by the leaf spring. This known hinge is relatively complex because the cup-shaped hinge part is provided with a specially formed bar and with a retaining apparatus for the leaf spring.
A hinge of the type first given known from DE 36 01 682 A1 possesses a leaf spring whose bent-down end is held in a slot of the bottom of the cup-shaped hinge part and whose middle part is supported against a journal which extends laterally into the hinge cup and is fixed on a side wall of this. This type of fixation of the leaf spring is also complex and only allows the elastic end of the leaf spring from the opening side of the hinge cup to act on a metering notch of the hinge arm whose rolled end is supported on the hinge axle.
It is the object of the invention to provide a hinge of the type first given on whose cup-shaped hinge part the leaf spring generating the closing moment can be fixed in a simple manner thus allowing economic production.
This object is solved in accordance with the invention by the fixated end of the leaf spring being inserted in a slot of the side wall of the cup-shaped hinge part near the bottom and by the leaf spring encompassing with an opening a cam or a protrusion of the bottom of the cup-shaped hinge part and by the hinge arm being slidably supported on the elastic end of the leaf spring by a tongue or cam bent out of its rolled end encompassing the hinge axle, said elastic end being located in a section of the bottom of the cup-shaped hinge part.
In the hinge in accordance with the invention, the leaf spring can be mounted easily to the hinge cup by the side wall of said hinge cup being provided in the region of the bottom with an incision or a tongue-like section from which then a retaining tongue is bent inwards so that the end of the leaf spring can be fixed in the slot or under the inwardly bent tongue. The fixed end of the leaf spring is appropriately cut in such a way that the side edges of the end piece abut the side edges of the incision or the section for the tongue. Any axial movement of the leaf spring is prevented by this encompassing with an opening a protrusion or a cam-like elevation in the bottom of the hinge cup which can be formed, for example, by embossing when the hinge cup comprises a stamped metal part. To provide the elastic end of the leaf spring with the required spring deflection, the bottom of the hinge cup is provided with a corresponding section.
In accordance with another embodiment, the object in question is solved by the retained end of the leaf spring gripping below a tongue bent out of the bottom of the cup-shaped hinge and being supported with a shoulder formed by a bending at an angle on the edge of the bottom formed by the cut-out of the tongue. In this embodiment, the leaf spring is fixated under the bent-out tongue and at the edges forming the tongue section so that no additional holding of the leaf spring is required. In this embodiment, too, the hinge arm is slidingly supported on the elastic end of the leaf spring by a tongue or cam bent out of its rolled end encompassing the hinge axle which is located in a section of the bottom of the cup-shaped hinge part to allow the required spring deflection.
In accordance with a third embodiment, the object in question is solved in accordance with the invention by the leaf spring being formed by a tongue-like cut-out of the bottom of the cup-shaped hinge part. In this embodiment, the hinge cup appropriately comprises a stamped metal part which is subsequently hardened at least in the bottom region in such a way that the cut-out leaf spring is given the required elastic properties.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment, it is provided that the leaf spring is provided on its elastic end region with an arched curvature which is adapted to the cam or the tongue in such a way that the force exerted thereon in the opening region runs roughly through the hinge axle and only acts on a lever arm generating a closing moment in the closing region.
To effect an adjustment of the hinge even after assembly, the hinge arm is appropriately mounted movably on a retaining arm via a self-retaining eccentric regulation. A further adjustment in the depth of the furniture is possible if the retaining arm itself is held movably on a base plate via a self-retaining eccentric regulation.